


That Night In September

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Your Name, Angst, Crossover, Eventual relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Slow Burn, basically a your name au, body swapping, happy end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith, stranded in a small lakeside village deep within the mountains, and Lance, caught up in the chaos of bustling Tokyo, begin to dream of another, unfamiliar life. Before long, they realize that they aren't dreaming at all, but actually switching bodies. Separated even further apart than they ever would have imagined, yet still somehow inexplicably connected, they search for the truth behind their strange phenomenon and discover what really happened on that fateful night in September when the stars rained from the sky.





	That Night In September

In the back of his head, there was a nostalgic voice and smell, accompanied by a pleasant warmth, and a lovely light.

He felt as if he were pressed right up against a very precious someone, with almost no gap between them. Inseparably connected. Not a single fragment of anxiety or loneliness lingered in him, as if he were a young infant again, lying in a warm room as someone sang to him. A very sweet feeling, a feeling that hadn’t yet known loss, filled his body.

***

“Wait! Your name?”

The voice that answered didn’t sound anything like his own.

“Keith!”

The guy yanks the chain hanging around his pale neck and tossed it to him, a small pendant the color of vivid orange hanging at the end. Without thinking, Lance grabbed onto the ribbon and pulled it towards him. The second he did, a strange feeling filled his body.

A feeling that was warm like honey, and sweet like childhood.

A feeling of deja vu, telling him that, somehow, he’d been here before.

“My name is Keith!”

Suddenly, Lance’s eyes open.

Morning light flooded through the cracks in his curtain, faintly illuminating his small bedroom as his vision focused.

White walls.

Bedroom.

A sinking feeling in his stomach, accompanied by a sinking in his heart.

Alone.

He looked out the window, at the glittering cityscape beneath him.

Tokyo.

***

It was a dream. 

Keith shakily stood up and out of bed, and, in the mere seconds that he did, the nostalgic feeling that had enveloped him fades away. It didn’t leave any trace, any lingering comfort. At the suddenness of it all, leaving no time to think, heavy tears began to flow.

He’d always woken up alone in his room, but for some reason, this morning, something told him that he once had someone by his side. Just the simple thought of it drove him insane with the longing, the desire to know who that person is- or was.

***

Lance woke up in the morning, and for some reason, he was crying. Things like that seldom happened to him.

But no matter how hard he tried, he could never remember what he had been dreaming about. On his right hand, the hand that had just wiped crystalline tears away, a small, crystal droplet still sat on his index finger; the only remnant of his dream aside from the longing voice that echoed in his ears. The tears, falling only a moment ago, already dried up, along with his strange dream. The voice was fading too.

Once, in this hand…

He had held something very important…?

***

Keith couldn’t remember.

Giving up, he got out of bed and headed for the sink. As he turned on the water and let it splash on his face, looking up, he felt like he had once looking into that mirror and seen something other than his reflection.

A guy?

What was his name again?

Keith stared into the mirror, as if hoping, that the answer would come to him as he did, as if hoping that suddenly, the person he was longing for would appear in the mirror and tell him his name.

But only his unsatisfied face stared back at him, water droplets drying on his pale skin.

***

Lance ran his hands through his hair as he gazed into the mirror, before passing his arms through the sleeves of a spring suit. As he knotted the ribbon on the collar, he looked out into the distance. For  
someone who has lived in this city as long as he had, the cityscape sure seemed alien today, wreathed in mist as gray skies covered up the sun.

***

Keith fastens his tie, which he had finally gotten used to knotting, then put on his suit, feeling as if he had forgotten something.

And that something he had forgotten was once very dear to him.

***

Lance opened the door of his apartment.

***

Keith closed the door of his. In front of his eyes…

***

Lance sees the cityscape of Tokyo, which he had finally gotten used to seeing, spreading out before him. Just like he used to memorize the names of the mountains above him, he can now name a few of the looming skyscrapers that seem to go up endlessly into the overcast sky.

***

Keith passed through the sparsely crowded ticket gates of the small station his town sported and went down to the escalator.

***

Lance got on a commuter train. Leaning against the door, he watched the scenery as it flowed by. In every building, in every window, in every car, and on every bridge, the large city is overflowing with people.

A faint, hazy white sky ooms above, more gray than blue. On a car carrying a hundred people in a train carrying a hundred cars, in a city carrying a thousand trains, he gazed.

***

And while gazing out at the city, like always.

Keith realized.

He was searching for someone, a single, specific person.

***

Lance realized.

He’d been here before.

**Author's Note:**

> Smh when your first contribution to the fandom aside from terrible textposts and gay porn ended up being a 'your name' AU written at 3 am on a caffeine high. This didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would, personally but it hasn't been beta-ed yet.


End file.
